Lilkitty
by kwonhosh
Summary: Soonyoung, Jun, dan Wonwoo di ganggu 'seorang' kucing. Soonhoon/Wonhoon/Junhoon Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Soonyoung pikir ini harusnya sebuah mimpi. Sungguh ini harusnya mimpi.

Mahluk kecil kecil itu menjilati bulu-bulu putihnya. Membuat Soonyoung semakin naik pitam. Ia merasa gila karena marah pada mahluk kecil berbulu di depannya itu.

"Demi Tuhan, aku pasti sudah tidak waras"

Mahluk itu menatap Soonyoung yang mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya. Mata mahluk itu berkedip-kedip. Soonyoung mendelik pada mahluk itu.

"Kau"

Tangan Soonyoung siap untuk menyeretnya keluar, tapi tidak. Ia tidak melakukannya. Mahluk itu kembali menjilati bulu-bulunya. Soonyoung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Soonyoung menggeram pasrah.

"Karena aku menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berlari mengindari hujan deras. Kemeja dan jas sekolahnya basah, tapi tidak apa-apa besok akhir pekan. Sedikit lagi maka ia akan berada di apartemennya, tinggal 2 blok lagi. Sayangnya langkah Soonyoung terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap mahluk kecil berbulu putih di depan toko kue Tuan Kim. Bulunya putih tapi ada warna merah juga disana. Soonyoung tidak bodoh untuk tau mahluk kecil berbulu yang biasa disebut kucing itu terluka.

Dan akhirnya begini yang ia lakukan. Berlari kearah kucing itu, menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah miliknya. Bersyukurlah Wonwoo dan Jun pergi untuk main game online sampai pagi.

Soonyoung meletakan kucing itu dekat ranjangnya, dibawah meja nakas. Sementara itu ia melepas pakaian basah ditubuhnya, melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor di samping lemari dan pergi ke dapur bertelanjang dada.

"Oh bibi?"

Soonyoung menerima telepon dari ibu Jun.

"Jun... dia sedang mengerjakan tugas bi"

Soonyoung menjepit ponsel itu diantara telinga dan bahunya, sementara tangannya menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan. Ya. Aku juga menyayangi bibi!"

Sambungan terputus.

"Junhui sialan, kau berhutang padaku"

Soonyoung duduk di meja makan setelah mengambil beberapa camilan dari kulkas. Memakannya dengan lahap karena ia sangat kelaparan. Setelah beberapa kunyahan ia ingat kucing terluka yang ia tolong tadi.

"Apa boleh obat untuk manusia digunakan hewan?" Soonyoung bermonolog. "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha"

Sambil mengigit roti selai cokelat di mulutnya, ia membawa kotak berisi obat-obatan. Ya semacam obat migran milik Junhui, obat pereda sakit milik Wonwoo dan beberapa plester luka serta perban yang entah untuk apa. Soonyoung membuka pintu kamarnya. Aneh, seingatnya tadi ia tidak menutup pintu itu atau mungkin ia lupa, lupakan saja. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan melirik ke bawah meja nakas. Kucing itu hilang. Bagus sekali sekarang Soonyoung malah terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena kucing yang raib secara tiba-tiba, tapi ada jejak kaki. Jejak kaki manusia. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat rahang tegasnya jatuh menganga, jejak itu berdarah.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung takut. Jangan-jangan ada orang asing atau korban pembunuhan masuk ke kamarnya. Soonyoung tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengikuti jejak dari langkah berdarah itu. Langkah itu seperti diseret, seperti terluka dibagian kaki? Itu hipotesis Soonyoung. Langkah itu berhenti di samping lemarinya, tepat di dekat keranjang baju kotor. Lemari itu cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan seseorang disampingnya, kalau dari arah Soonyoung berdiri.

Perlahan dan tidak pasti, Soonyoung mengumpulkan nyali untuk mendekat. Kakinya berjingkat-jingkat entah karena ia sengaja atau ini reflek tubuhnya, Soonyoung juga tidak tau pasti. Untuk kedua kalinya, rahang Soonyoung jatuh menganga.

"Astaga, kau siapa?!"

Di depannya sekarang, tepat di samping keranjang baju kotor, seorang gadis berdiri. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut kemeja basah Soonyoung yang ia gunakan tadi (jika Soonyoung tidak dalam kondisi terlalu terkejut mungkin ia akan kesulitan mengontrol dirinya), rambut gadis itu pendek hanya sebahu, tapi Soonyoung suka warnanya. Soft pink. Soonyoung menahan napasnya melihat dua buah telinga kucing mencuat diantara surai pink gadis itu dan lagi, jika Soonyoung masih waras atau mungkin belum hilang kesadaran, ia yakin betul ada ekor berbulu putih menjuntai diantara kaki gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pasti berhalusinasi"

"Tolong"

"Apa? K-kau minta tolong padaku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Jika diperhatikan wajah gadis itu memang pucat, walaupun sulit terlihat karena kulitnya benar-benar putih. Soonyoung melirik kaki gadis itu. Ada luka memanjang dari pangkal paha kanan hingga ke lutut, dan luka itu luka sobek. Soonyoung meringis. Gadis aneh ini masih bisa berdiri dengan luka seperti itu, Soonyoung tidak habis pikir.

"Kau bisa jalan kan?" Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia pikir tidak baik membiarkan seseorang terluka. Seseorang? Seekor? Persetan.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sesuai yang diperintahkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung duduk disebelah gadis itu, masih sedikit takut namun rasa kasihan lebih mendominasi sekarang.

"Lukamu cukup parah, apa tidak sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit?"

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan mata birunya. Soonyoung hampir terhanyut. Mata gadis itu benar-benar indah. Ia mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik lalu menutup luka itu dengan perban. Tangan Soonyoung bergetar. Jangan tanya kenapa. Jika kau harus melilitkan perban dari pangkal paha seorang gadis yang memakai kemeja basah yang dalamannya terekspos begitu saja, percayalah itu sangat sulit. Soonyoung mati-matian menahan diri.

"Kau menghabiskan persediaan perbanku"

Soonyoung merapihkan obat dan sisa perban itu ke dalam kotak. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Soonyoung kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan jika Soonyoung tidak segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia pasti akan pingsan. Gadis ini imut banget!

"Kucing yang kau tolong"

Soonyoung tidak terkejut. Arah pertanyaannya itu lebih kepada, nama? Ya semacam itu.

"Maksudku, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku?"

Gadis itu diam, seperti berpikir tapi lebih kepada melamun. Soonyoung menarik kesimpulan, gadis ini tidak punya identitas.

"Kau tidak punya nama ya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, wajahnya muram.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat nama untukmu?"

Mata gadis itu berbinar, ia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau Yeena?"

"Tidak mauu"

"Kalau Minji? Yeji? "

"Tidakk"

"Woo.."

"Ji" Gumam gadis itu. Soonyoung menoleh dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku tau! Namamu Woozi!"

Gadis itu mengangguk bersemangat lalu memeluk Soonyoung. Sementara gadis itu menempelkan pipinya pada dada telanjang Soonyoung, laki-laki bermata sipit itu sibuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

"Namamu siapa?" Gadis itu, Woozi bergumam.

Soonyoung menarik napasnya lalu menstabilkan suaranya.

"Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung"

"Soonyoungie"

"Woozi, bisa lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak mau. Aku suka bau tubuh Soonyoung"

Soonyoung pikir dia pasti akan gila karena menahan diri sekarang. Hey bukan mesum tapi dia kan laki-laki normal.

"K-kau bisa gunakan ranjangku, aku akan tidur di kamar lain"

"Tidak mauu"

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Soonyoung mendesah frustasi. Akhirnya yang ia lakukan adalah berbaring di ranjangnya, masih dengan celana sekolahya dan Woozi yang tidak juga mau melepaskannya. Woozi tidur bersandar pada dada Soonyoung.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku lepas kendali"

Soonyoung memperingati. Percuma saja, Woozi sudah tidur. Soonyoung menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya dan Woozi lalu ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menegak cola ditangannya, berjalan santai di jalanan kota yang sepi. Masih jam 2.30 dini hari. Jun disebelahnya sibuk memakan kripik kentang. Niat untuk pulang pagi batal karena tempat main mereka harus tutup cepat.

"Bagi sedikit"

Jun menyodorkan bungkusan ditangannya ke tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merogoh isinya. Kosong.

"Sialan kau, Wen"

"Tolong buang ya, Jeon"

Jun menyengir membuat Wonwoo mengendus.

Butuh waktu 20 menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai di apartemen. Mereka masuk dan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Jun melirik pintu kamar yang tidak jauh dari sofanya.

"Hoshi tidur"

Wonwoo menoleh dari sofa seberang. Apartemen mereka memang hening.

"Benar. Libur main game"

"Kau gak mau tidur?"

"Aku? Ah iya aku mau tidur"

Wonwoo berjalan ke kamarnya dan Hoshi. Jun punya kamar sendiri. Ini apartemen milik mereka bertiga tapi Jun dapat kamar sendiri karena menang gunting kertas batu dihari pertama mereka datang kesana.

Jun berbaring dengan seragam ditubuhnya. Dasinya dilonggarkan lalu membuka kancing teratas kemeja itu. Ia memainkan ponselnya, ada beberapa pesan masuk tapi dia terlalu malas untuk membukanya.

Jun berjalan malas ke dapur untuk minum. Kakinya berhenti berjalan saat dilihat ada seseorang di depan kulkas. Orang itu berjongkok sambil memegang sebotol susu ditangannya. Dengan posisi membelakangi seperti itu, Jun tidak tau siapa dia.

"Siapa disana?"

Orang itu menegang, tertangkap basah. Jun perlahan berjalan kearahnya. Semakin dekat, Jun bisa melihat orang itu menggunakan kemeja sekolah tapi tidak menggunakan bawahan. Jun tercekat. Dari jauhpun ia tau orang itu perempuan, tapi ia tidak tau gadis itu hanya pakai kemeja saja diluarnya.

Gadis itu berbalik. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Woozi.."

Suara gadis itu pelan.

"Kau saudaranya Soonyoung ya?"

Mendengar nama Soonyoung, Woozi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Soonyoungie. Aku suka Soonyoungie"

Jun terkesiap. Mata gadis itu cantik. Wajahnya imut. Dan bandana dengan kuping kucing itu...tunggu! Benda itu bergerak.

Jun mundur menabrak pantry. Ia menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Bagus, sekarang ia mulai berhalusinasi. Gadis itu punya ekor.

"Ka-kau ini mahluk apa?"

Woozi menatap Jun sendu. Jun jadi tidak tega. Mungkin gadis itu sedih karena Jun terkejut melihat wujudnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan begitu. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu"

'Atau aku benar-benar akan pingsan karena wajah imutmu'

Woozi mengedipkan matanya. Jun akhirnya mendekati gadis itu.

"Jadi namamu Woozi?"

Woozi mengangguk. Jun mau tidak mau tersenyum. Jun berani sumpah dia baru pertama kali gugup di depan perempuan. Senyum itu cuma pengalih rasa nervous.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Woozi menunjuk botol susu ditangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka susu"

Jun mengangguk lalu mengambil botol cola di pintu kulkas, kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Mau ngobrol denganku?"

Woozi menatap Jun lama lalu mengangguk.

Mereka duduk di sofa sekarang. Duduk di satu sofa tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Woozi menatap botol susunya. Jun sendiri menatap paha gadis itu. Perbannya.

"Ada apa dengan pahamu?"

Woozi menoleh lalu menatap luka dipahanya.

"Tertabrak mobil"

Jun terkejut. Ia semakin memperhatikan paha Woozi.

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak mauu"

"Kenapa? Kau mungkin butuh perawatan khusus"

"Soonyoungie merawatku dengan baik"

Jun mengangguk saja. Matanya melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 03.00.

"Kau tidak mau tidur?"

Woozi menoleh pada Jun. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Pakai kamarku saja"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri"

Jun mengernyit.

"Kau takut?"

Woozi mengangguk. Ia menunjuk kamar Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Tadi Soonyoungie menemaniku"

Jun hampir tersedak colanya.

"Soonyoung tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?"

Woozi menggeleng. Jun mendesah lega.

"Ya, kami semua bisa dipercaya. Kau jangan khawatir"

Woozi tersenyum saja lalu menghabiskan susunya hingga botol itu kosong. Ia meletakan botol itu di meja lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jun.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jun menoleh. Salah besar. Ia menatap tepat pada mata gadis itu. Matanya bahkan tidak indah. Jika ada kata lain yang bisa menggatikan indah, Jun akan memilihkannya untuk mata itu.

Gadis itu berkedip menatap wajah terpesona Jun.

"Junhui Wen"

Woozi tersenyum. "Aku menyukai Jun. Jun baik padaku"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Uhm" Woozi mengangguk.

Jun menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak, menyelipkan helaian rambut pink Woozi pada telinga gadis imut itu.

"Kau pernah ciuman sebelumnya?"

Woozi berkedip bingung tapi perlahan Jun bisa melihat rona merah pada pipi gadis itu.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di televisi"

Jawabnya berbisik.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Sekarang warna merah itu menjalar hingga ke telinganya.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa jika melakukannya dengan Jun?"

"Tentu saja"

Jun memberi kecupan ringan dengan tiba-tiba pada Woozi. Gadis itu reflek menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

Jun tertawa lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seimut ini?"

Woozi hanya menggeleng. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu pada dada Jun.

"Junhui!"

Keduanya menoleh pada asal suara.

To be continue.

Jangan marah kalo aku jarang update hehe lagi sibuk karena mau


	2. Chapter 2

Woozi tidur berbaring diatas sofa. Tubuhnya masih terbalut kemeja sekolah Soonyoung. Kemeja itu menenggelamkan tubuh ramping kecilnya.

"Bertemu dimana?"

Soonyoung meggigit roti selai cokelatnya sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, ada luka di tubuhnya jadi aku bawa kesini"

Wonwoo menoleh, bersamaan dengan Jun yang melayangkan tatapan aneh pada si pemilik rambut biru itu.

"Aku bawa dia dalam bentuk asli kok, aku bukan orang semacam itu. Apa-apaan kalian ini"

"Sekarang mau diapakan?"

Wonwoo akhirnya angkat bicara. Jun hanya memperhatikan Woozi yang terlihat nyaman dalam selimut miliknya. Tangan Jun perlahan menelusuri rambut pink di dahi gadis itu.

"Eih, lihat orang ini. Baru lihat sebentar sudah berani menyentuh dan mencium, dasar raksasa cabul"

Jun melempar bantal pada Soonyoung yang sekarang tersedak rotinya sendiri.

"Karena pengawasan di tempat ini buruk, aku rasa untuk sementara waktu kita bisa membiarkannya disini"

Wonwoo memberi saran. Jun dan Soonyoung setuju saja karena memang betul, pengawasan disini buruk dan entah karena apartemen ini menghargai privasi orang atau memang prostitusi sedang berjalan disini, entahlah.

"Aku penasaran darimana datangnya mahluk seperti ini"

Soonyoung bergumam.

"Apa sebentar lagi dunia akan berakhir ya"

Jun begumam, kali ini disahut oleh kotak susu kosong milik Wonwoo.

"Eih, jangan bicara macam-macam" Wonwoo memperhatikan Woozi yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya."Mau kita tanyakan padanya juga sepertinya dia tidak tau, namanya saja dia tidak tau"

"Tapi kehadirannya bisa jadi angin segar di apartemen yang gersang ini"

Hoshi menyahut setelah berhasil melahap gigitan terakhir rotinya.

"Hoshi benar, tempat ini butuh sesuatu yang baru. Mahluk ini... maksudku gadis ini terlihat tidak berbahaya jadi kita tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun"

Jun menimpali ucapan Hoshi. Reaksi Wonwoo berbeda, ia menatap kedua teman se-atap-nya.

"Justru kalianlah yang membahayakannya, dasar kembar cabul"

"Keparat kau, Jeon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat, Ketiga pemilik apartemen ditambah satu orang gadis, tertidur lelap di ruang tengah. Woozi tidur dengan nyamannya diatas sebuah sofa panjang. Jun dan Hoshi tidur diatas karpet bulu berwarna hitam putih yang dibeli sendiri oleh Ibu Jun. Wonwoo tidur dengan posisi kakinya hampir jatuh keatas karpet sementara tubuhnya berada diatas sofa dengan posisi tidak etis. Alarm yang berdering bahkan tidak sanggup membangunkan orang-orang yang lebih dari sekedar pulas di tempat itu. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi tidak lama setelah alarm dari ponsel Hoshi menyerah adalah Wonwoo jatuh dari sofa dan menimpa Jun yang persis dibawahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Minggir sana!"

Jun dengan kasar mendorong teman seperjuangannya untuk pergi dari atas tubuhnya (?).

"Badanmu keras seperti balok kayu, lebih baik jatuh ke lantai sekalian"

Wonwoo bergumam setengah mengantuk dan akhirnya pergi menuju kamarnya untuk lanjut tidur. Jun masih disana dalam keadaan duduk mengumpulkan nyawa. Matanya melirik Hoshi yang keliatan enggan untuk bangun. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sofa panjang diseberangnya, tempat Woozi tidur. Dudu perlahan di pinggir sofa lalu memandangi mahluk di depannya.

"Woozi, ayo bangun"

Jun berbisik perlahan namun sukses membangunkan si pemilik rambut pink. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya bangun adalah tangan Jun yang mengelusi rambutnya, bukan suara Jun yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa di dengar.

"Jun"

Woozi bergumam sembari tangannya menggosok kedua matanya.

"Hey, selamat pagi."

Jun tersenyum. Woozi mengedipkan matanya lalu tersenyum memandang Jun.

"Selamat pagi, Jun"

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Jun merapikan helai rambut pink Woozi yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku ingin susu"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmm aku ingin..."

"Mau ikut aku ke dapur?"

Jun tersenyum lagi, Woozi jadi tersipu. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo"

Jun berjalan mendahului Woozi yang ternyata setelah berdiri dan mencoba berjalan, ia lupa ada luka di kakinya. Gadis bersurai pink itu berjengit membuat Jun menghampirinya dengan segera.

"Lukamu pasti masih sakit"

"Sedikit"

"Tunggu disini saja"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Jun"

"Kau yakin?"

Woozi mengangguk bersemangat.

Akhirnya Woozi ikut dengan berjalan terseok. Jun sendiri sibuk memanggang roti dan membuat sarapan untuk teman-temannya yang lain. Woozi berdiri bersandar di lemari pendingin, memperhatikan punggung Jun berbalut kaus putih dengan celana abu-abu pendek sebatas lutut. Dilihat dari sini saja, Jun terlihat sangat tampan. Woozi tersipu lagi.

"Tidak pegal berdiri terus?"

Jun membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh. Woozi menggeleng seakan Jun dapat melihatnya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana jika kau mau"

Jun menunjuk salah satu bangku di pantry. Woozi menggeleng lagi. Jun akhirnya menoleh lalu menatap kucing berwujud gadis itu.

"Kau ini agak keras kepala juga rupanya"

Jun mengampirinya lalu dengan ringannya menggendong tubuh berbalut kemeja itu kearah pantry lalu mendudukannya disana. Jun tersenyum melihat wajah Woozi yang merah padam. Laki-laki berdarah Cina itu lalu mengambil sebotol susu dari kulkas dan memberikannya pada Woozi.

"Diam disini selama aku memasak"

Jun kembali pada pekerjaannya. Woozi lama terdiam lalu mulai meminum susunya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara Hoshi memecah suasana romantis di dapur. Jun berdecak sembari mengolesi selembar roti dengan selai kacang dan cokelat. Woozi menoleh pada Hoshi dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Soonyoungie~"

Hoshi membalas senyum Woozi.

"Selamat pagi, kucing kecil"

"Kucing kecil? Panggilan macam apa itu?"

Jun mencibir sembari mengigit roti ditangannya. Hoshi tidak peduli. Ia memilih untuk berjalan ke lemari pendingin dan meminum air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Soonyoungie mau susu?"

Woozi menawari. Hoshi menatap susu yang disodorkan Woozi lalu beralih menatap Jun yang menatapnya sengit. Ia punya ide. Hoshi berjalan kearah pantry lalu dengan cepat menyesap sisa susu di bibir Woozi.

"Enak juga"

Hoshi bergumam tepat di depan wajah Woozi saat hidung mereka bahkan masih bersentuhan.

"Kwon Soonyoung, hentikan kemesumanmu"

Jun menarik kerah baju Hoshi lalu menjauhkannya dari Woozi yang wajahnya dibuat semakin merah saja oleh penghuni apartemen ini. Seppertinya akan lebih baik jika Woozi berdekatan dengan Wonwoo yang tidak mesum seperti kedua temannya., atau mungkin Wonwoo hanya belum ketahuan saja. Entah.

"Bercanda"

Hoshi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gadis bersurai pink di atas pantry. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusak surai Woozi kemudian pergi dari dapur.

"Woozi?"

"Eung?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eung~ Jun, boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

Jun mendekat pada Woozi.

"Tanyakan saja"

Woozi terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ragu untuk menanyakannya tapi ia merasa penasaran.

"Apa ada sesuatu di bibirku? Kenapa kalian menyentuhnya?"

Jun terdiam lalu berpikir.

"Junnie?"

"Ya, Woozi?"

"Bisa Jun menjawabnya?"

Jun tersenyum lagi, kali ini sedikit miring.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawabnya?"

Woozi mengangguk pasti.

"Saat bibir seseorang saling bersentuhan, akan timbul sesuatu yang manis."

Woozi yang sekarang diam, tidak begitu yakin dengan jawab Jun.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Wajah Woozi kembali merah.

"Junnie~"

Jun sekarang berpindah tepat ke depan Woozi, memegang pinggang Woozi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa benar rasaya manis?"

"Tentu. Mau coba merasakannya?"

Woozi mengangguk perlahan.

Lampu hijau dari Woozi melancarkan aksi Jun. Jun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu, memposisikan kedua kaki Woozi pada sisi tubuhnya. Awalnya hanya sentuhan biasa lalu Jun dengan perlahan menyesap bibir itu. Mungkin orang bisa mabuk setelah minum alkohol, tapi Jun bisa mabuk hanya dengan melakukan ini saja. Ia cukup waras untuk tau kalau ini salah tapi rasa nikmat menghalanginya untuk berhenti. Woozi mulai terbawa suasana. Kakinya menjepit pinggang Jun yang berdiri di depannya. Tangannya meremas kaus depan Jun. Jun memberi sedikit jarak setelah berhasil sadar dari 'kemabukannya'.

"Bagiamana hmm?"

Woozi tidak bisa menjawab, hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah menahan nikmat. Jun mengecup bibir itu.

"Apa rasanya manis?"

Woozi mengangguk pelan lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jun tertawa melihat Woozi lalu memeluknya.

"Kenapa bisa ada mahluk yang menggemaskan sepertimu?"

Wonwoo masih berdiri disana menyaksikan kelakuan cabul salah satu temannya. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Long time no see. 최송해요 여러분. 시험을 왔어ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Tugas kuliah banyak dan UTS sedang berjalan. Hanya ini yang mampu saya hasilkan sejauh ini. 힘내! 열심히 공부하세요! Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengentikan huhu


End file.
